Lion's Barge
by piehead11111
Summary: This will be a guild that is before the 7 year time gap. It has been around for 7 years. It is far away from Magnolia and is a small guild. It only got one S-class quest if any and the normal quests were never that important. They are located in the small town of Dale. This is the story of how when an evil arises they must grow to protect their town and family. OC's NEEDED
1. Introduction

This will be a guild that is before the 7 year time gap. It has been around for 7 years. It is far away from Magnolia and is a small guild. It only got one S-class quest if any and the normal quests were never that important. They are located in the small town of Dale. This is the story of how when an evil arises they must grow to protect their town and family.

* * *

OC's are needed(around 20 will be good) Please follow the form below so I can write about your characters.

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Magic and Class: you can have any existing magic or you can create your own. I will only accept one your two dragon slayers or any other kind of slayer. Only one or two will start out as S-class(there might be promotions). I could use some bartenders and other background characters without magic. Try to include a list of spells and how they got their magic.

Appearance: include

-hair color and length

-height

-clothing

-physique

-eye color

-location of guild mark

-anything else

Personality: include

-likes, dislikes

-how they treat people

-who they would like(romance will happen)

-anything else

History/heritage: just put down their past leading up to the present day. they can meet a Fairy Tail character but no being related to one(try not to bring any existing characters to into the story)

* * *

Thank you for submitting any OC I will pm you if I really like them and if you would like to help me write the story put it with you OC form.


	2. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank the following for their oc.**

**fallout-boy97: Vector Hugo**

**Yoruko-Chan: Chiharu Renz and Riko Rydder**

**LilTimy: Alice Flute**

**Stuffy Puffy: Eleanor Scathe**

**Me: Avon and Castor Creed**

Castor Creed, master of Lion's Barge, walked proudly towards his guild. He has been the guild master for almost 2 years now since the first guildmaster disappeared without a trace.

Only 43 years old, Castor still saw the guild as his children. He was standing tall at 5'9" his short black hair shifted in the breeze revealing his light blue eyes. He wore his long white coat with the guild's emblem, a lion standing proudly, with golden embodiment.

As he approached the guild doors a wild demon appeared in front of him blocking his path, but Castor walked right through the demon as it broke apart revealing behind it a girl.

"Come now, Chiharu. You really expect that to work on me?" he said smiling at the girl in front of him.

"You're no fun Master." Chiharu Renz said pouting. She was 16 years old and stood 5'5" with purple hair down to her chin. She had two black hairclips holding her bangs to the side revealing her indigo eyes. She wore a white blouse with a black vest and black jean shorts with black combat boots. Her chest was flat(much to her displeasure) and had her guild mark on her right hand in indigo.

"Haru!" Castor and Chiharu both turned towards the man running towards them.

"Rik-kun!" Chiharu yelled back waving at him.

"Oh hello Master, I didn't notice you." Riko Rydder said stopping beside Chiharu. The sixteen year old was 6 feet tall with spiky jet black hair. He had a red t-shirt shown underneath his unzipped black hoodie with a pair of dark blue ripped jeans. His eyes were bright red matching the color of the guild mark on his left hand. He had gray wolf's ears hiding in his hair and had a short gray tail trailing behind him.

"Yes I just arrived." I smiled seeing the two of them together like always. Riko barely leaving Chiharu's side.

"Come on Rik-kun let's go do a job." Chiharu pulled him into the guild before he could respond.

Castor laughed and came in after them. He watched as Chiharu dragged Riko over to a 16 year old girl with timber brown straight hair that drapes to the mid of her back and bangs that cover her eyebrows. She has a black bow atop her head, along with Timber Brown cat ears and panther tail. Her eyes are bright gold and she has a pale complexion along with pink lips. She wears a white blouse with a big red bow on the collar of her shirt with black fingerless gloves. She has a red mini skirt with silver hearts along the bottom. She also has knee high black leather boots with thigh high white sock that have a black stripe on top than a gray stripe beneath. The boots have a big wedge and silver laces. She is fairly skinny and stands around 5'8". Her guild mark is indigo displaying proudly below her right collarbone.

"Eleanor! Want to go on a mission?" Chiharu says with a smile.

Eleanor Scathe looked up at them from her food. "Sure"

They ran over to the board, picked out a job, and ran out of the guild hall once more.

"Master!" Yelled a short girl behind the bar.

"Hello Alice. How are you doing today?"

Alice Flute smiled up at him being only 4'9". She had shoulder length fluffy silver hair with a white bow in it. She wore a white button up shirt tucked into her puffy black pants and a purple tie, matching both her sneakers and her eyes. Her guild mark was located on her back in white.

"Very well master. Oh and Avon came back today. He is on the second floor as usual."

"Thank you Alice" Castor turned towards the staircase. "Oh, and Alice? Have you gone out on a job recently? I mean with a team?"

"No, not yet." Alice said sadley.

"That is the point of you bartending. To meet people. Well I must be going, but become more social."

"Yes master." She replied why he walked towards the stairs.

On his way to the stairs he noticed a man sitting nervously in a corner twiddling his fingers whispering something.

"Vector. How are you doing today?" He asked the man.

Vector Hugo looked up at him and smiled. He is about 6 feet tall with long but neat black hair that reaches down to eyes, which were different colors. One was green and one was red. He was dressed in a single black leather hooded coat with a black pair of pants. He had black knee high silver trimmed boots and armor plating on his shoulder,wrist,elbows and knees. His guild mark on his right cheek.

"I'm doing fine, Master." He said smiling.

"The dreams..?"

"Normal. Nothing to worry about I'm just praying to Vashin now."

"Good. Good. I heard news of a girl who is searching for a necromancer. Be careful outside of Dale." Castor said seriously.

"Yes, Master." He said quietly while Castor walked away.

Castor walked up the stairs to the small second floor consisting of the S-class quests and his office. He opened the door to his office and inside was a figure wearing a long black cloak with a hood covering his face. He stood 6 feet tall. Small amounts of blue hair could be seen from under the hood.

"Hello Avon. What did you find out about them?" Castor said looking at the cloaked figure with a very serious face.

Avon looked up his yellow eyes shining with fear. He spoke softly, barely a whisper

"Trouble is brewing and it is coming for us."

* * *

**Done with this mostly just introduction's with some foreshadowing. Still need about 10 more oc's send them in via pm.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, I had some tough days. I only have 12 Oc's and I still need about 8 more so keep sending them in and I need a few villains.**

**Characters from this chapter:**

**M-anonymous-Cain Reavis**

**fallout-boy97-Elizabeth Diaz**

**Lord Creator-Nick von Traap and Victor Petrovsky**

**Me-Daniel Stein and Julie Quince**

* * *

Everyone was doing their own thing, Chiharu, Riko, and Eleanor left to go on a mission, Vector was sitting quietly, and Alice was serving a drink to a drink to a 19 year old girl with shoulder length bright red hair, with a blue bow on the right side of her head. A purple sweater was wrapped around her with a red tank top underneath. She had a short black skirt a high red socks with black shoes. She was 5'4" and had her guild mark on her right hand in yellow and had bright green eyes.

"Here is your drink Julie." Alice said handing a short mug over to said girl sitting at the bar.

Julie Quince looked up and gave a beautiful smile. "Thanks, Alice!"

Alice smiled too before asking, "Hey where is Daniel? He is usually with you."

Julie blushed before looking down at her mug. "He said he had some business in town. And we aren't always together."

"Ha!" Laughed a voice coming from behind Alice. "You're with him more than I'm with my drinks!"

They both turned to see an six foot tall 85 year old man with short gray hair and a gray beard. He had dark brown, almost black, eyes he was dressed in a suit and tie, but, as always, he ended up jacket off and his sleeves rolled up. His vest was unbuttoned and his tie loosened around his neck. He had his guild mark on the back of his right hand. In his younger days he was powerfully built and very muscular, but now he is a not quite as built, and due to age, his strength isn't what it used to be but he is still strong for his age. He was the other bartender and has helped Alice overcome her fear of talking to people.

"Nick! Don't sneak up on us like that! And don't tease her!" Alice said while Julie blushed more.

"Well it's true. They are just to shy to admit they're in love with each other." Nick von Traap said while pouring a drink and sliding it over to Vector.

"N-Nick!" Julie spluttered out with blushing darker than her own hair. "D-Daniel and I are only..." Just than the doors burst opened and in stepped the man in question.

Daniel Stein stood 5'11" at 20 years old and had short messy dirty blonde hair with clear light blue eyes. He had a scar over his left eye and a red guild mark on his neck. He wore a red v-neck with black pants and a gold bracelet on his right hand.

He looked around the guild before his eyes landed on Vector. "Vector!"

The man looked up from his seat. "What is it?"

Daniel ran over to him, "A girl...looking...for you." He panted out while catching his breath.

"A girl? Who?" Vector asked thinking it was probably that guild.

"Um...I think her name was Elizabeth." He said finally catching his breath.

Vector's eyes widened. "E-Elizabeth Diaz?"

"Yah that's it. She was down by the library asking for..." He didn't get to finish because Vector was already sprinting out the door.

Julie walked over to where Daniel was. "What was that all about?" Daniel just shrugged and they started to talk about rent issues while Alice came by to give them some drinks.

The door burst open again with Cain Reavis standing at the door. The 17 year old stood 6'3" with black shaggy hair to the base of his neck. He wears a black jacket that is open and the sleeves are ripped off at the shoulders and a gray t-shirt underneath. He had purple eyes. He had black chains around his arms and a black guild mark on his left shoulder.

He walked to the bar and Nick greeted him and offered him a cigarette which he accepted.

"So how did your mission go?" Nick asked him.

"Just a simple band of thieves. They weren't even mages." Cain said blowing out some smoke. "Any new jobs?"

"No, none have come in since you left." Nick said cleaning a mug while doing so.

The doors opened again, but this time, in stepped Victor Petrovsky. The 20 year old stood 5'10" and had short black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. He had a white dress shirt with black pants and a tie. He also wore a black trench coat around him hiding his muscles. He had a green guild mark on the left side of his neck.

He walked up to the request board, nodded in greeting to Nick, grabbed a job and left, not even staying 2 minutes.

Cain looked at the door which had just swallowed up Victor. He blew out some smoke and whispered to himself, "He doesn't act like a light mage. No. He's darker...like me."

Cain stood up, thanked Nick for the smoke, and left to go home for the day.

* * *

Vector ran through the town not believing that she was really here. He turned a corner and ended up at a park where he saw a girl about 15 standing with her back to him but he still recognized her.

"Elizabeth..." The girl turned and stared at him wide eyed. She wore a white button up shirt with rolled up sleeves tucked into a long blue skirt and black boots. She had neck long brown hair and blue eyes and stood 5 feet 6 inches tall.

"Vector." She whispered before tears came to her eyes. She ran at him and threw herself into his arms crying louder still. "Vector! I found you!"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry. If I came back..."

She looked up and wiped some tears from her eyes, "I know. It's okay. And hey, I heard you joined a guild. Can I visit sometime?"

Vector stood up and helped her to her feet. "You can visit now."


End file.
